


Long Time Coming

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adrenanline, Dedication, F/M, Ilos run, Impatience, Love, Lust, NSFW, Night before ilos, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Shoker, Smut, Snark, first names, racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing this little Shoker oneshot as dedication to a friend for her unflagging love of everyone’s favorite pilot, Joker Moreau. The night before Ilos reimagined, if you were allowed to romance Joker from the beginning. It’s a little racy and kind of short but I was writing it between work and life…enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

The light blinked green, and Joker went to work pulling them out of the docking bay, and flying them away from the Citadel as fast as he could. When they were out of the Serpent Nebula, they allowed themselves to breathe. Abigail released his shoulder, from where she’d been squeezing it in her nervousness, instantly aware she’d been digging her nails into his skin—but he hadn’t said a word. She deeply appreciated it.

He looked up and grinned at her; his deep blue eyes that reminded her of an ocean, sparkling with silent mirth. He’d been with her since the beginning, and despite this being the least perfect time, she’d found herself falling for him. Abigail took a deep breath and bent down, planting her lips against his—there was a chance they wouldn’t make it through this and she didn’t want any regrets. He stiffened in surprise.

The kiss was brief—he was currently flying the Normandy, and even though they were finally out of Citadel space and they were in the clear, it wasn’t the time. She pulled back and shook her head before turning to walk out of the cockpit, as Joker turned on the VI. He stood up and hobbled after her, grabbing her arm before she made it all the way off the bridge.

“I’m sorry. It was all the adrenaline coursing through me.” She explained as she turned around.

His lips were on hers in an instant—he’d been attracted to her from day one, but hadn’t expected anything to ever come from it. To have her kiss him, was the gentle nudge he needed to throw the regulations out the window. If she wanted it too, what was really stopping them from going there since they’d just stolen the Normandy? They pulled away from each other panting, and Joker rested his forehead against hers.

“You really want to tell me that’s just adrenaline?” He whispered.

“I—”

“Meet me in your room in ten minutes. I’m going to rock your world, Shepard.” Joker chuckled, wrapping a blonde ringlet curl around his finger.

“You kiss me like that and you’re still calling me Shepard?” She teased. “You’re on, Flight Lieutenant; if I don’t get my world sufficiently rocked, I’m going to be very put out.”

He rolled his eyes as he laughed; if anyone could keep up with him, it was Abigail, and he turned to deal with the VI—having not punched in the coordinates—as she headed to her room. She ran a hand through her hair while making her way down the stairs. Was this really happening? She had to bite her lip to hide the grin that was trying to spread…she and her crew had just mutinied, and she was acting like a schoolgirl at the thought of finally getting Joker into her bed; oh the things she hoped he’d do to her…

The door to her room slid open as she paced back and forth; she stopped immediately and turned to see Joker, standing there, grinning—they were really doing this. He approached her and took her in his arms, before brushing her lips with his own; this kiss was different than the two in the cockpit, slow and soft—the kiss of lovers who had all time, instead of just a few hours. Once they got to the Mu Relay he had to be at the helm again; no one knew what they’d find once they went through it, and with her safety in his hands, he could at least keep anything from happening to her while she was on the ship.

Joker pulled away for a second, before his lips returned to hers in a fiery and passionate kiss, which took her breath away; Abigail wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in close so there was no space left between them, and they could feel their hearts beating in time together. She could spend an eternity kissing this man and never have enough. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth against his, his tongue darting inside almost immediately and engaging hers in a war for dominance. He knew exactly what he was doing. The edge of her bed, bumped into the back of her knees making her pull away from the kiss, startled as she fell onto the mattress; she’d been so involved in the kiss she hadn’t even realized he’d been backing her towards the bed from the middle of the room the whole time their lips had been locked together.

Joker climbed onto the bed with her—he couldn’t let her know how nervous he was to be taking his _Commander_ to bed, though if those kisses were any indication, she wanted this as much, if not more, than he did…and he’d wanted this for so long, the thought was almost impossible to wrap his head around. He stopped for moment to look at her; her long blonde hair was everywhere, her crystal blues eyes were intent on his face, and her lips were red and full from their kissing. He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“So are you going to take me or not?” She asked breathily.

“Someone’s impatient.” He teased, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply. “Abigail, you are beautiful.”

She grinned. “Say it again.”

“You’re beautiful?”

“No, my name.”

It was Joker’s turn to grin as he slipped his hand up her shirt and kissed her neck. “Abigail.”

He was taking too long, enjoying every minute of this delicious torture, and so she decided to take matters into her own hands; she wanted him inside her and neither of them was even undressed yet. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, one hand in front the other in back, and pulled as hard as she could, ripping it at the seam—his mouth gaped open in surprise as she tugged her own shirt over her head impatiently. She was going to have to get him a new shirt before he would be able to leave in the morning, but at the moment she didn’t care. She smiled and ran her fingers across his now bare chest, back and forth through the smattering of chest hair. Abigail arched an eyebrow at him in a silent dare.

“Now are you going to finish what I started, or am I going to have to do the same to your pants? Because I freaking will, Jeff, believe me.”

She obviously wanted to skip to the end, where he’d been trying to draw it out, because finally having her in his arms was a miracle in itself; when their clothes were finally out of the way in a heap on the floor at the end of the bed, he ran his hands over every last inch of her skin. He kissed her navel grazing her belly with his tongue. She shuddered under his touch, and squirmed slightly to readjust herself underneath him arching her back just a little, as he nipped her hip bones lightly with his teeth; his beard rubbed her skin leaving little red marks in its wake, driving her slowly insane and making her moan out his name.

It was crazy how long they'd waited to do this.

He slipped his hand between her legs and used his thumb to part her folds, finding her already slick. He grinned up at her, and skated a finger back and forth across her swollen clit, all the while watching the myriad of expressions flicker across her face as she leaned back against the pillows, the back of her hand resting against her forehead, and her eyes closed. When she came close to the edge, he stopped. Abigail’s eyes snapped opened.

“Jeff, don't you dare stop.”

That made twice she'd called him by his name.

“I don't intend to, Abigail.” He replied, looming up over her and claiming her lips with his, swallowing her wordless cry as he moved his finger faster, knocking her into orgasm.

The night was only just beginning...


End file.
